Est-ce vraiment ta fin ?
by Ameko-chan
Summary: 1ère partie "Elle ne croit pas et ne veut pas le croire. Croire à ce qu'elle vient de voir. Son regard s'écarquille. Dévisage la scène macabre. Lentement. Sa vision se recouvre. Son regard semble un moment vide. Puis prend des couleurs mornes. Graves. Derrière un rideau de larmes." 2ème PARTIE Après guerre.
1. Chapter 1

**Est-ce vraiment ta fin ?**

**Crédit : **Personnages sont à Kishimoto, je ne fais qu'emprunter.

* * *

Dans le champ de bataille tous les ninjas combattent contre l'ennemi.

Parmi eux. Une jeune kunoichi. Nommée Tenten. Elle avance pour gagner le front. Très vite. Elle doit rejoindre les autres ninjas qui se retrouvent devant l'ennemi juré. Madara Uchiha. Elle poursuit sa course.

Quand elle parvient au front. Elle remarque que quelque chose d'anormal a lieu. Les visages de chacun sont tournés sur un seul et unique endroit. Intriguée, elle suit le regard d'un ninja et découvre une vue qui la glace. La paralyse. L'assomme. Sur le coup.

Elle ne croit pas et ne veut pas le croire. Croire à ce qu'elle vient de voir. Son regard s'écarquille. Dévisage la scène macabre. Lentement. Sa vision se recouvre. Son regard semble un moment vide. Puis prend des couleurs mornes. Graves. Derrière un rideau de larmes.

Ses sourcils se froncent. Ses lèvres tentent de s'entrouvrir. Les mots meurent. Finissent dans des chuchotis. Au bords des lèvres. Bientôt ses membres ne la tiendront plus. Elle le sent. Son ventre se tord. Se contracte. Douloureusement. Elle ne veut toujours pas croire.

Un sourire fend les lèvres de son compagnon d'armes. Son cœur se lacère. Amèrement. Elle le remarque murmurer quelques mots. Mais pas pour elle. En tout cas pas encore. Une envie la prend. Elle veut le retrouver. Cruelle envie. Car elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas combler ce vouloir. Ses jambes ne ripostent pas. Son corps entier. Reste figé. Elle n'entrecroise toujours pas les yeux nacre de son compère. Mais elle veut les croiser.

Encore jamais. Elle s'est sentie pareille. Elle ne contrôle rien. Ni même les tremblements de son cœur. Un crachat de sang. Sort des lèvres de son compère. Soudain. Son corps est pris de convulsion. Il murmure encore. Quelques mots.

À la vue de cela. Elle tombe brutalement sur ses genoux. Son regard s'imbibe davantage et n'abandonne plus son ami. Douloureusement. Son cœur bat tandis qu'un sanglot se pointe. Mais le contient en elle. De toutes ses forces.

Il regarde devant lui. Cherche un regard. Des yeux noisette. Clairs. Pétillants. Il veut voir ses yeux avant que ses paupières se ferment éternellement. Pour toujours. Il veut partir avec cette image. L'image de ses yeux. Dans lesquels renvoient tant de choses. D'amour. D'affection. De tendresse. De malice. D'espoir. Il doit les croiser. Avant la fin. Il concentre toutes ses forces. Ses dernières. Et déplacent ses pupilles. Il les voit. Ces yeux chocolatés. Enfin. Il tente de répandre tout son amour à travers son regard. Son dernier regard.

Elle croise son regard. Doux. Chaleureux. Chaud. Triste. Un regard que son cœur a capturé pour toujours. En elle. Lentement, elle tremble. Son regard brun s'ouvre. Grandement. Un sourire se crispe sur son visage. Sur ce visage abattu. Qui lui appartient. À lui.

Un sanglot lui monte dans la gorge. Un second sanglot. Elle ne parvient pas à le refouler. Elle explose. Ce sourire est pour elle. Comme ce regard. Elle peut deviner sur le bout de ses lèvres. Un mot qu'essaye de prononcer Neji. Un mot qui s'arrête sur ses lèvres à lui. Lèvres maintenant pâles. Comme son visage livide.

- Dé...so...lé…

Elle plaque ses mains contre sa bouche. Pour garder ses pleurs. Elle ne doit pas pleurer devant lui. Surtout pas maintenant. Pour lui. Elle baisse son visage. Sèche ses larmes. Très vite. Puis elle relève son visage. Mais c'est trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Son visage semble éteint. Avec son regard fermé. Ses traits détendus. Son visage devenu blême. Ses lèvres ne remuent plus. C'est fini ? Vraiment terminé ?

- Mort… il est… mort…?

Elle prend quelques secondes. Pour prendre conscience de la situation. Une situation qui lui retient un souffle. Long. Qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Elle aussi. Puis brusquement. Elle bondit vers le corps. Le sentir contre lui. Une dernière fois. Et maintenant.

- NEJI !

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive cette semaine ! Je suis d'humeur glauque ! Trop même ! Triste ? Peut-être ? Enfin ! Voilà un One-Shot qui me tenait à cœur. Puisque la mort de Neji m'a beaucoup affecté ! Je l'aimais beaucoup celui-là ! J'ai même versé des larmes... Enfin, j'ai tenté de le rallonger mais ça me paraissait trop difficile. J'attends vos impressions ! A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie II, après la guerre.**

* * *

Elle est dans sa chambre. Posée dans un coin plus exactement. Emprisonnée dans les ténèbres. Elle se perd dedans. Les yeux perdus et la tête renversée. Elle contemple le plafond. Un plafond sombre comme son cœur en ce moment. Rien ne circule dans sa tête. Aucune idée. Tout est noir dans son esprit. Comme mort.

_**Tenten… il faut que tu sortes un peu… quitter cette chambre et cette obscurité. Ça te fera du bien, tu verras.**_

Elle reconnaît cette voix. Douce avec un fond de tristesse. Elle sent maintenant une main caresser son visage. Encore douce. Cette main, effleure lentement son visage. Elle entend maintenant des reniflements.

_**Tenten reprends-toi… Sois forte comme tu l'as toujours été jusqu'à présent…**_

Se reprendre… c'est impossible. Être forte maintenant… c'est impossible. Si seulement elle savait. Elle la comprendrait. Sa force, elle l'a puisé constamment chez lui. Alors si l'élément auquel vous puisez votre force n'est plus avec vous comment la retrouver ?

_**Pour lui… et pour nous…**_

Pour lui… Mais il est parti. Cela ne sert donc nullement de lui dire « pour lui ». Et pour eux ? Pourquoi ferait-elle des efforts et qu'elle en ait incapable ? Elle n'a pas envie de faire semblant d'avoir encaissé sa mort. Pourquoi donc doit-elle sourire et que son cœur saigne ?

Pourquoi être sombrée ?  
Ce n'est pourtant pas dans sa nature !  
Pourquoi est-elle tombée amoureuse de lui ?  
Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'elle croyait avant qu'il parte !  
Alors pourquoi ?

_**Dis toi que c'est le destin… et que nous ne pouvons pas le combattre … la mort aussi est inévitable ! Alors relève-toi ! **_

Le destin, hein ? Elle sent un sourire crisper ses lèvres. Elle a envie de rire. De crier. De pleurer. De casser. Mais elle n'a plus de force. Elle a trop pleuré, elle a trop crié, elle a trop cassé. Il suffit de voir l'état de sa chambre. Elle est dévastée comme le cœur de Tenten. Elle en lui en veut tellement. Au destin. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas laissé une chance encore ?

_**Tu dois arrêter de souffrir ainsi…**_

Ses yeux piquent. Ses membres reprennent lentement vie. Ses lèvres remuent et tremblent. Elle tente de sortir un mot de sa bouche. Mais elle ne parvient pas. Elle sent comme une pression au niveau de sa gorge. Comme si une personne l'étranger. Maintenant elle sent son cœur se resserrer. C'est épouvantable.

_**Il est sûrement mécontent contre toi… **_

Elle secoue sa tête. Elle ne veut plus rien entendre. Qu'elle se taise. Mon Dieu ! Faites la taire. Ses dents grincent et claquent mutuellement. Son regard tombe. Plonge sur ses mains serrées. Son cœur continue de saigner fortement et ses larmes chutent comme un torrent.

_**Il t'aime tellement que dans son lieu de repos, il doit être comme tourmenté ! Alors arrête ! Neji ne veut pas te voir sombrer ! Ni nous ! **_

Les mots de trop. Elle suffoque. Beaucoup trop. Le souffle lui manque. Elle essaye de respirer de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Elle a besoin d'air mais rien ne parvient dans ses poumons. Elle inspire. Mais rien.

_**Tenten ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Mon Dieu ! **_

Elle passe son regard sur le côté. Tombe sur un regard blanc comme le sien. Celui de Neji. Elle veut sourire. Mais n'arrive pas. Elle fixe ce regard et tente encore et encore de respirer.

- Ne…ji… c'est… toi…?

Ces yeux blancs lui semblent être paniqués. Elle ne comprend plus rien. Son cerveau ne marche plus raisonnablement. Elle sent maintenant son corps se faire allonger contre le sol. Elle sent son tee-shirt se faire arracher, elle essaye de respirer. Mais cela lui semble trop difficile.

_**Tenten ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas toi ! Mon dieu !**_

Des mains se posent sur sa poitrine. Tandis que des cris autour d'elle se font entendre. Elle ne distingue nullement les propriétaires de ces voix. Tombe-t-elle dans l'inconscience ? Ses paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes. Elle sent maintenant un chakra étranger véhiculer dans son corps. Doucement elle respire plus normalement. Elle respire. Neji… Les yeux blancs sont encore au-dessus d'elle. Elle sourit et soupire.

_**Tenten…**_

Elle devine des larmes tomber sur elle. Sur son visage. Elle ne voit rien d'autre que les ténèbres et ce regard blanc devant elle.

- Tu m'as manqué… Neji…

Elle entend soudain des pleurs. Sent qu'on la prend dans des bras. Elle est toute molle. Toute fragile. Comme son cœur. Elle qui croyait être forte, forte comme Tsunade. C'est raté. Une kunoichi pour être forte ne doit pas se laisser aller par ses sentiments. Et pourtant ! C'est ce qu'elle a minablement fait. Elle sent une chaleur l'étreindre. Fort contre elle. Depuis quand n'a-t-elle plus ressenti cela ?

_**Nous t'aiderons… nous sommes tes amis et nous ne te laisseront pas sombrer encore plus… **_

Des amis ? Elle avait oublié qu'elle en avait et qu'elle avait une famille. Après la guerre, Tenten s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle disait vouloir faire le deuil toute seul. Pendant au moins deux jours. Qu'on la laisse seule et méditer. Mais dans cette solitude, elle a plongé, elle a sombré. Sans que personne puisse lui venir en aide. Elle croyait pouvoir combattre sa souffrance seule. Comme une grande kunoichi. Mais elle a un cœur. Avant d'être une kunoichi. Elle a un cœur.

_**Tenten alors ressaisis-toi. Nous enlèverons ce chagrin qui ronge ton cœur… **_

Un cœur qui ne supporte pas la solitude et le chagrin comme tout autre cœur normale. Maintenant ce cœur souffre par sa faute. Elle a renvoyé l'aide de sa famille et de ses amis. Maintenant elle paye son erreur. Cet organe si fragile et si meurtri.

_**Ensemble, nous le ferons ensemble. Ça sert à cela des amis, hm ?**_

Elle peut sentir la personne sourire en l'entendant. Maintenant ses mains sont enveloppées par celles de cette personne. Elles sont douces comme la voix qui continue de la calmer. Elle n'est pas seule. Elle se rend finalement compte qu'elle n'est pas la seul à souffrir de sa mort.

Un sanglot tente de s'emparer d'elle. Elle veut le refouler mais une voix lui dit :

_**Vide toi, mais c'est la dernière fois et plus jamais je ne veux te voir pleurer.**_

Elle acquiesce et subitement elle sanglote. Pendant longtemps. Hinata a posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Lentement elle caresse ses cheveux et attend patiemment qu'elle finisse de pleurer. Quand elle finit, Tenten murmure.

- Hi…na…ta… ?

- Oui, Tenten !

- Mer…ci…

* * *

Salut, salut ! Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite mais j'ai voulu subitement la taper donc je l'ai tapé et j'ai fini par l'envoyé sur ffnet. J'attends vos réactions ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur morne au contraire mais bon ! J'ai écrit ce que vous veniez de terminer de lire (logiquement si vous lisez cela, c'est que vous l'aviez lu) enfin voilà, à bientôt !


End file.
